The Delta Force
}} The Delta Force is a 1986 Israeli-American action-thriller film, inspired by the 1985 hijacking of TWA Flight 847. Plot As Operation Eagle Claw is being aborted on April 25, 1980, the Delta Force evacuates their transports. Against orders from Colonel Nick Alexander, Captain Scott McCoy goes to a wrecked helicopter to save his comrade, Pete Peterson. With Pete, he gets to his unit's helicopter, where he announces to Alexander his resignation. On July 19, 1985, American Travelways Flight 282 is hijacked by Lebanese terrorists called the New World Revolutionary Organization, led by Abdul Rafai. Rafai commands the captain to fly to Beirut and the captain sends out an emergency signal. The American government is informed of the situation and the President orders the Delta Force to be sent in and the retired McCoy hears news coverage of the hijacking. He decides that he is needed and leaves his farm to join up with the Delta Force, who prepare to head out. Upon his return to duty, he is promoted to the rank of Major. The terrorists find a ring belonging to passenger Sylvia Goldman, which contains Hebrew text, convincing them that there are Israelis on the plane. As a result, they force flight attendant Ingrid Harding to collect passports and call all of the passengers with Jewish names forward to first class, along with members of the United States Navy, one of whom they torture. Although she is unsure of the Jewish names, Ingrid reluctantly calls forward Ben Kaplan, Harry Goldman, Robert Levine, and David Rosovsky. In response to Rosovsky not being Jewish, Father William O'Malley goes forward on his own accord, as he is "Jewish, just like Jesus Christ." The plane lands in Beirut and the Delta Force plan to siege the plan. Unbeknownst to the authorities, the Jewish hostages are transported to a militant-controlled zone and more terrorists are brought on board. The plane is taken to Algiers, where the women and children are released. The Delta Force prepare to launch their assault and cut their communications before they are told that more terrorists had come on board. As Alexander tries to warn them, their cover is blown and the terrorists kill the Navy diver they had tortured. The terrorists then return to Beirut. The President orders the Delta Force to go to the nearby Israel and they work with Israeli Army Intelligence and Greek Orthodox Priest Father Nicholas to prepare an operation to free the hostages. Father Nicholas is killed by the terrorists when Rafai catches him transmitting messages to the Americans. McCoy and Peterson are chased by the terrorists but manage to survive. The Delta Force deploys on a beach and infiltrate the various terrorist strongholds, freeing the hostages. During a shootout, Peterson is gravely injured by Rafai, who is chased down by McCoy and killed. After the Jewish hostages are rescued, the plane is claimed by the Delta Force and they take off for Israel. Onboard, Peterson succumbs to his injuries. When the plane lands, the passengers are reunited with their families and the Delta Force sets off to return home. Cast *Chuck Norris as Major Scott McCoy *Lee Marvin as Colonel Nick Alexander *Martin Balsam as Ben Kaplan *Joey Bishop as Harry Goldman *Robert Forster as Abdul Rafai *Lainie Kazan as Sylvia Goldman *George Kennedy as Father O'Malley *Hanna Schygulla as Ingrid Harding *Susan Strasberg as Debra Levine *Bo Svenson as Captain Roger Campbell *Robert Vaughn as General Woodbridge *Shelley Winters as Edie Kaplan *William Wallace as Pete Peterson *Charles Floye as Tom Hale *Steve James as Bobby *Kim Delaney as Sister Mary *Gerry Weinstock as Dr. Jack *Marvin Freedman as Dave Hoskins *Bob Levit as Jim Montgomery *Chelli Goldberg as Tina *Chris Ellia as Lesley *Jerry Lazarus as Robert Levine *Natalie Roth as Ellen Levine *Jerry Hyman as Ted Bilicki *Gael Lehrer as Rosalee Bilicki *Hank Leininger as Jay Bilicki *Howard Jackson as Ed *Eric Norris as Andy *Zipora Peled as Sister Ann *Aaron Kaplan as Mike Fraser *Caroline Langford as Sally Fraser *Yehuda Efroni as David Rosovsky *David Menahem as Mustafa *Shai K. Ophir as Father Nicholas *Avi Loziah as Jaffar *Uri Gavriel as George Berri *Panos Nicolaou as Peter *Elki Jacobs as Bartender *Menahem Eini as Issam *Assaf Dayan as Raffi Amir *Jack Cohen as Lebanese Minister *Adiv Gahshan as Salim *Haim Sirafi as Samir *Mosco Alkalai as TV Reporter *Larry Price as Journalist *Susan Ophir as ATW Girl *Jack Messinger as ATW Agent *Janet Harshman as Female TV Announcer *Ezra Kafri and Danny Friedman as Israeli Commandos *Richard Salano as Captain Ross *Andy Shulman as Pete's Assistant *Joe Sapel as Delta Pilot *Richard Peterson as American Ambassador in Algiers *Eugene Klein as American Ambassador in Tel Aviv *Albert Amar as Controller Algeria *Ben Ami Shmueli as Officer with George *Moti Shirin as Terrorist in Plane *Itzik Aloni as Amal Sergeant *Boaz Ofri as Gate Guard *Albert Iluz as Passport Inspector *Osnat Vishinski as Information Agent EL AL *David Leshnik as Male TV Announcer Category:Films